


Compatibility

by kittenwrath



Series: Furry Love [4]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Breeding, Dom/sub, F/M, Furry, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenwrath/pseuds/kittenwrath
Summary: This story is a continuation of 'His', 'Anchor' and 'Heat'.  Rick continues to ravage you while promising you the world.  But, can you really have it all?
Relationships: Cat Rick/Original Female Character, Cat Rick/Reader, Kitty Rick/Original Female Character, Kitty Rick/Reader, Rick Sanchez/Original Female Character(s), Rick Sanchez/Reader
Series: Furry Love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603141
Kudos: 43





	Compatibility

True to his word, as Rick carried me toward his bedroom, it continued for _days_ and I truly hadn’t the slightest clue what I was in for when I’d encouraged him to give in to his instincts. Occasionally, we’d pause to eat, drink or sleep. But, other than that, we remained tangled in a knot of limbs, tussling about on the rumpled mattress until every muscle in my body ached and I felt that just one more orgasm may put me into a coma.

However, that wasn’t to say that I hadn’t enjoyed myself… _immensely_. Especially considering that, as I became more and more exhausted, Rick seemed to become more and more dominate; directing me, positioning me, overpowering me. And, it was glorious. Because, no matter how I tried to assure him in the past that I would always yield to him, he seemed to cage himself – refuse himself the luxury of the willing pet he’d always desired – and halted shy of the domination that he so obviously craved. That is, until now.

“Rick – oh fuck,” I panted, lying face down on the mattress, covered in sweat. He hovered above me, nuzzling and nipping at the nape of my neck. As much as I wanted to ask him to stop, I never wanted it to end. But, I was in dire need of a shower and I told him so while attempting to roll over on my back.

“No,” he commanded before clamping his jaws on the junction of my neck and shoulder, holding me fast.

“Why?” I managed to squeak while attempting not to struggle beneath him.

“Because I need – I’m trying to breed you, baby,” he stated, matter-of-factly for the first time since this fuck-a-thon began and it rendered me absolutely boneless.

“Breed? Wha – what do you mean, _breed_?”

“Mmm, sweetheart. You know exactly what I mean,” he cooed in my ear. But, I remained perfectly still and quiet, allowing him to elaborate further. “I’m gonna fill you up, my pet. Don’t you want that? Fill you up with a litter of our own, hmmm?”

“Oh my god,” I moaned, pressing my face to the mattress. I hadn’t the slightest idea if it were even possible for him to impregnate me. Would our DNA be compatible? What would a cat man/human woman hybrid even look like? Had it happened before? All these questions flashed through my head while Rick’s claws grazed down my back, tracing the outline of my spine before gripping my hips; lifting and positioning me the way he liked best.

“Rick?” I asked, my voice strained as I felt the plush head of his dick pressing into me from behind for the – how many times had it been already? The slight sting of raw flesh didn’t deter my desire, rather it served to spur it on. But, that word continued to ring in my ears.

_Breed._

_Breed._

_Breed._

_A litter of our own._

Being the clever feline he is, he sensed my hesitation and could clearly picture his hackles rising in my mind’s eye.

“Wha – w-w-what’s the problem?” I was correct. His voice now held a harsh edge that was unmistakable – he was on the defensive. “You don’t want that, huh?” His claws pricked my skin as he dug his fingers deeper into the flesh of my hips. I sucked a breath between my clenched teeth, unsure of how to respond. However, he didn’t give me the opportunity. “Well, you know what – guess what, sweetheart – you don’t have a fuckin’ choice.”

With that final sentence, the harsh edge of his tone was replaced with a dominant playfulness that he reserved only for me and I felt myself relax ever so slightly. Even though he may have been serious in his intention to ‘breed’ me, he knew the exact way to go about it to ensure my compliance.

“Isn’t that right?” he asked, snapping me from the inner monologue that seemed to constantly be playing in my head. Arching over my back, his silken fur glided across my heated skin and I shivered as his textured tongue lapped at the shell of my ear from behind. “Answer me. Say ‘yes, Rick’.”

“Yes, Rick.”

“Mmhmm,” he hummed, pressing his chest to my back; his dick sliding across my ass in the way he knew drove me crazy and I pressed my face to the mattress once again to suppress a moan. “You belong to me, don’t you, my pet? I take care of you.” Pressing his furry muzzle to the sensitive flesh behind my ear, his wet nose left small damp patches across my skin. Goosebumps erupted in its wake and I felt him chuckle against my back, mingled with the deep rumble of his purr.

He _did_ take care of me, in every way I could possibly need or want. In fact, since relinquishing my independence, I hadn’t harbored even one regret. My life was comfortable and easy and I honestly couldn’t image it any other way.

“Yes, Rick. I belong to you.”

With a deep growl that was almost tender, Rick tipped his body to the side until he flopped on the mattress, bringing me down with him. Then, before I could react or even giggle, he hooked my right arm behind his head, hoisting me further upward so that our heads were level, and hitched my right leg over his hip. Then, while pressing his muzzle directly behind my right ear, he snaked an arm between us, grasped his dick and slipped inside me with ease.

This position was new – and incredibly intimate; his already labored breaths, mingled with purrs, wafted across my sensitive flesh, sending goosebumps from my scalp to my toes. The comfortable sensation of fullness was already enough to rip the millionth moan from my throat, but when he grasped my hips in his paw-like hands and forcefully yanked me downward on his cock, I literally squealed. Gripping the comforter with my free hand and gripping his shoulder with the hand slung around his neck, I held on tightly in anticipation of his next move.

“Watch,” he demanded, vaguely.

Pinching my brow, my body began to tremble as the seconds ticked by with absolutely no movement. Finally, I was able to mumble a confused, “huh?”, before he pricked the flesh of my hips with his claws and elaborated –

“Watch yourself get fucked.” Hitching a breath I tipped my chin, shifted my gaze downward and locked on the place where our bodies connected. Once satisfied with my compliance, he slowly pulled my body upward – my pussy sliding along the length of his cock until just the tip remained – and then slammed it downward, harder than before. “Did – did you see that, hmm?” he asked as I whimpered. Don’t you – don’t look away.”

I wasn’t given an opportunity to protest – as if I would – or even reply. He simply repeated the lift and slam motion with my helpless body, harder and faster. With each upward pull, his cock emerged wet and glistening and with each downward thrust, it was completely engulfed. Soon, I was boneless and limp as a rag doll as Rick continued to manipulate my body and growl, lapping at the skin behind my ear with his textured tongue.

“Ah, fuck yeah. You like that? Y-y-you like seein’ that dick pound that tight snatch of yours, huh?”

I couldn’t speak – at least not coherently. Instead, my eyes threatened to roll back into my skull as the delicious pressure mounted with each pass of Rick’s cock over that soft, spongy patch of flesh.

“Keep watchin’, my pet. I-I-I want you to see that pussy cum all over my cock. Mmm, you’re close, yeah? Fuck, I – I’m gonna fill you up real nice.”

The words ‘fill you up’ had a double meaning that was not lost on me and I found myself welcoming the possibility. Even though I seriously doubted I had the ability to birth a ‘litter’ of… whatever type of offspring we’d produce, the idea of one – or possibly two – evoked a delightful warmth that began in the pit of my stomach and migrated downward at the exact moment the pressure snapped and pulsed outward in a blinding gush of ecstasy. Involuntarily my eyelids fluttered closed – finally breaking the intense gaze – as something akin to a moan poured from my mouth in the shape of _“I love you, I love you, I love you!”_

Seconds later, the welcome pressure of fangs on my bare shoulder yanked me back to reality as it intensified and punctured with a pop that I could _feel_ more so than _hear._ Then, after a few more thrusts with faltered rhythm, Rick’s smothered shouts reverberated from my shoulder toward the center of my chest as he filled me up _real nice_ , just as he promised.

\----------

Hours later, I stared up at the ceiling with unblinking eyes, as I had since Rick dozed off with me pulled tightly to his chest. Lying on my side with both of his arms wrapped around my waist, his deep breaths wafted across the side of my face.

He hadn’t said it back.

He wanted to breed me… but couldn’t say _IT_ back.

Or – was it really all just instinct fueled by the intense desire to hump any female in heat?

Realistically, there was no way our DNA was compatible enough to create a life. I knew this, deep down. No matter how many times he came inside me; no matter how much he insisted – it was impossible.

I was his pet. That was the agreement. That's what I signed up for. Not his _mate_. His _pet_.

With a deep sigh, I scooted closer, gliding my palms down his chest. The silken fur felt so good slipping between my fingers and his heat radiated like a furnace, giving us no need for additional cover. Content with the logical conclusion, I drifted to sleep.

**_The End._ **

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. This is the end of their story. Bitter sweet...


End file.
